Moments
by KatReenaWH
Summary: Just moments of family life
1. The first word

A young girl walked across the room and softly humming a melody that swirled in her head.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high.." Quiet weeping on the second floor distracted her. "Like a diamond in the sky". Redhead climbed the stairs and entered the room. Near the window stood the cradle in which lay waving hands little girl. Seeing her mother, she stopped crying and looked at her closely. The girl took her daughter in her arms.

"What happened, dear? Why are you crying?" Claudia carefully straightened the blanket, in which was wrapped up the baby and smiled. The girl smiled and reached out her little hands to mother's hair. "Hey, no don't do that." Claudia threatened daughter finger. "Let's go for a walk." The girl go out of the room, holding the baby in her arms and slowly descended to the ground floor.

In a cozy living room stood a magnificent Christmas tree. Redheaded put her daughter on the floor and continued to decoration a tree. Young Claire without losing a moment immediately crawled over to one of the branches with toys and began to study it. Claudia smiled watching this picture. At this time the girl took one of the glass balls and began to carefully scrutinize it. There she saw her reflection that was just not imaginable for her! Somewhere beyond the thin walls of the ball was the same child, the same little man, as she was. Amazing! After a while Claire lost interest in decorating and looked at her mother with her blue eyes. She still stood and smiled, looking at her daughter. It was so amazing. She never thought that one day in her life, all will be well. And when she started working in the warehouse, she didn't conceive of anything else. That was until Steve.

When he arrived, she not thought about any relationship with him, but soon their communication has led to a strong, unbreakable friendship. And then he was gone. She couldn't understand what prompted him to go against Mrs. Frederic, against the regents. The news of his betrayal she just ignored. She couldn't believe that Steve, her best friend, could betray them. But then in the forest when Pete wanted to destroy the coin ... Claudia didn't expect to see him there, along with Marcus. She still couldn't believe that he was a traitor but the facts were on the face. From the depths of her soul pulled out the phrase "You're a traitor". These words she will not forget. And he's probably too. And then recognition. He told her everything even though he couldn't do this. He could just pick up the coin with the force, without explaining anything. But he didn't want to his partner considered him a traitor. And she was happy. Happy that he hadn't sold them, had told her everything. And everything was fine until she saw him dead.

Next Claudia vaguely remembered what happened. Her purpose was one - return of Steve, at any cost. And she did it. She revived him with the help of a metronome. And when he opened his eyes again and looked at her, she realized why so grieved at his death. Of course, he was her friend, best friend, but this was not the case. She loved him, loved with all her heart. Therefore she went to such a risk. Just that he was near. She didn't need anything else.

Days passed, weeks, months, and she couldn't get out of her head this word: love. It was unknown feeling for her. Of course she met many guys, but it was a passing fad. And Steve was different. She felt to him something that no one has never experienced. She wanted to be with him. Wanted to go with him on a mission again and again and she don't care that he would never have told her to reciprocate. She still loved him. And then was this mission.

They almost died then. Three armed criminals, with a huge arsenal of artifacts, attacked them with Steve. And despite the clear advantage from the opponents agents still won this battle, defusing all the artifacts. And on the way home something happened that probably didn't expect any of them. Kiss. Soft and gentle, but at the same time passionate and filled with so many emotions. This long-awaited for both. They wasn't known how much time had passed, but they didn't care about that. They both felt the same thing - love. Finally they realized that this feeling is not unrequited. Finally, everything fell into place.

For memories, Claudia didn't notice that someone came from behind and put his arm around her waist.

"Hi" So familiar gentle voice sounded behind. She turned and locked eyes with her husband.

"Hi" Said she softly and smile lit up her face. "I was afraid you weren't coming"

"I promised you" Steve smiled and kissed his wife. "I could not miss such a holiday"

They were in each other's arms for a long time, until the voice from below doesn't distract them :

"Mom... " Spouses exchanged surprised glances and then sat down beside her daughter.

"Honey, what did you say?"

"Mom..." Claire stretched out her arms to mother and Claudia hugged her. Steve also embraced his daughter and she surprised looked to the parents. The baby didn't understand what just happened, but for the parents was a big joy to hear the first word of their child. For them it was the great gift. No wonder people say that great miracles happen at Christmas.


	2. Nightmare

**I understand very little chapter (forgive me for this), but unfortunately, I couldn't describe this situation differently.**

"Mom! Dad!" Trampling of little feet broke the silence of the night at home. The girl ran into the parents' room and jumped to their bed.

"Claire, what happened?" Steve sat up in bed and looked at his daughter. She raised a startled look on her father.

"I had a nightmare..." she murmured. Claudia smiled slightly and also sit.

"What did you dream?" Asked the guy, sharing glimpses of his wife.

"I dreamed that you no longer have ... That you've gone and left me alone" Claire sobbed and casually wiped the tears that rolled down her cheek.

"Honey, it's just a dream" Claudia said softly, hugging her daughter. "You will never be alone" Girl stronger clung to her mother, trying to calm down.

"Mom ..." Claire said quietly, pulling away from the girl. "I'm afraid to go back..." her voice trembled. She seems to be really scared.

"You can stay here if you want" Steve said. Redhead looked at her father and joyous smile appeared on her childish face. Girl crept closer and hugged his neck.

"Really? I can?" Bit shaky she asked not breaking the embrace. Claudia laughed softly.

"Of course you can" Steve said, stroking his daughter's hair.

"Thank you..." Claire murmured sleepily still stay in her father's arms. After a while, the guy gently disengaged the girl's hands and laid her on the bed. As it turned out, it had long been asleep.


	3. End or the first meeting

**Chapters are arranged not in chronological order, I know. Forgive me :)**

* * *

August this year was really warm. Outside the window was sunny weather: birds sang joyfully, children ran in the streets.

Young people sitting in the living room.

"You remember that Pete and Myka come to us today?" Claudia asked not looking up from reading a magazine. Steve sat down beside his wife and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I remember, don't worry" She smiled.

"I'm not worried," she took the magazine aside and put her hand on her rounded belly "But he's worried" Steve also put his hand on her belly.

"She's worried," he corrected her and looked into the eyes of his wife.

"Maybe" Claudia smiled dreamily. They still didn't know the sex of their child. Wanted to be a surprise.

* * *

"Claudia, calm down and sit" said Steve with a smile watching his wife. She stopped and sighed.

"Yeah, sorry," she sat down on the sofa. "They just come with Jim and I'm afraid .." guy looked at her.

"What are you afraid?" he asked, sitting down and hugging her. "It's just a child"

"Yes.. child... and suddenly he don't like me? What if I don't know how to deal with children?" in the eyes of a girl reading a panic. She nervously twisted the ring on her finger.

"Hey, hey, calm down ..." Steve kissed her and stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. Eventually, you'll soon be a mother too" redhead smiled and looked down at her belly. She wanted to know who they will have: a boy or a girl. They both wanted to know it quickly. But no, they agreed.

After a while they heard knock on the door.

Claudia got up off the sofa and out into the corridor. Opening the door she saw the smiling friends. In the hands of Mika slept little boy. Couple smiled to them.

Lattimers went into the house.

"Hi, guys!" Pete first started talking, shouting greetings. The boy woke up and yawned sweetly.

"Hi" Claudia smiled "And this, as I understand, a little James?" Mika nodded.

"Okay, let's not stand on the doorstep" said Steve suddenly and all went into the living room.

The whole evening friends sat and talked about everything. Everyone was laughing and having fun. Until something happened.

While the men went to the veranda, women were left alone.

"How are you, Claudia?" Mika asked suddenly. The girl stared at her friend.

"Fine... Why do you ask?" she asked warily.

"Oh, don't worry" the woman laughed "Just we haven't seen for a year and here is the result: you're pregnant" Redhead supported smile.

"Yes, it was also a surprise to me as it is for you. And not just for me" suddenly the smile faded from her face, she turned pale and stronger grabbed the chair arms.

"What's wrong?" Mika asked fearfully, rushing to her friend and sat down beside her on the knees. "Claudia, answer me"

"It hurts..." all that could utter a girl. "It hurts..." she put her hands on her stomach and screamed.

* * *

What happened next, Steve remembers pretty bad. Remember fast charges, remember people in white coats, remember frightened eyes of his beloved. Remembers paced the hallway and thought only one thing: "Let all be well".

"Dude, everything will be fine" Pete tried to calm guy, but he didn't want him to listen.

"Three weeks... It was another three weeks... Why so fast?"

"Steve, everything will be fine. Believe me"

The young man was really scared as ever. The child must have been born in three weeks. But something went wrong. Everything happened too fast.

Behind the door delivery room he heard cries Claudia. He didn't want her to be bad.

* * *

After thirteen long hours the doctor came out of the ward. Jinks immediately ran up to him.

"Well, I congratulate you, young man" the doctor said "Your wife gave birth, you can go to her"

On the stiff-legged the guy entered the room. In the corner on the bed lay Claudia: pale, tired, with bitten lips, but very happy.

"Steve, it's a girl ..." with a smile and tears in her eyes she said, looking at her husband. He approached her and took his daughter in his arms. Baby lying with closed eyes, but after a while she sleepily opened them. She had blue eyes. _His eyes._

The guy smiled happily and sat down on the bed beside his wife.

"Hey, baby.." he said, and the child began to carefully consider him "Hi, Claire"


	4. Marriage proposal

Christmas is the most magical holiday. Shaggy Christmas tree branches, shiny toys, decorations that delight the eye. And, of course, waiting for Christmas surprises...

Some welcome this holiday alone, completely forgetting that it's a family holiday, others are waiting for Christmas in the hope of finding love. Well, someone is in anticipation of adding family.

So it is in our story. A small but friendly company gathered in the cozy living room B&B. Pete sits on the couch, sipping cocoa, next to his wife - Myka. They are expecting a baby. Some two months and they will be born beautiful boy. Their son. They have already chosen a name - James Lattimer.

Across the room, sitting in a chair Mrs. Frederic - even she couldn't miss such a holiday - and talking about something with Abigail, occasionally glancing at the agents. On the faces of women plays a joyous smile.

In the kitchen is bustling full Artie preparing another treat. Next to him, wagging his tail happily strolls Trailer - let him and the dog, but he is an important member of the team as the rest. Besides, he is very loyal friend.

On the veranda Steve hangs mistletoe - which he with his trademark growl received from Arthur - and glances at the his girlfriend. Claudia is sitting in a chair with a cup of hot chocolate, smiling dreamily.

This is a normal Christmas in B&B. Normal Christmas for warehouse agent. Without pings and artifacts. Without villains able to spoil the party.

* * *

"I think we should hang it slightly to the left" said Claudia, watching partner.

"In my opinion, it hangs evenly" Steve said, turning to the girl. She is smiling and putting the mug on the table, gets up from her chair.

"And I still think," she said, coming closer "That you need to hang it to the left"

The guy also smiled and turned to Claudia.

"Maybe you will trying?"

"I will trying" she says proudly, and takes away the mistletoe. Hang it over the porch (of course, not without problems), she notes, a little quieter. "You know, it seems you were right..." Steve comes up to her and hugs her waist.

"I told you" he says softly, and kisses the girl's neck. She laughs and hugging him back.

* * *

Young people came into the living room and sat beside friends.

"Oh, I can smell the cookies" announced Pete and sniffed "Yes, definitely. I'll go check their readiness.." the man stood up, rubbing his hands and ran to the kitchen. Myka grinned.

"He will never grow up" she said, hiding a smile. Steve and Claudia looked at each other.

From the kitchen came irritated voice Artie, followed by a grunt and a laugh Pete. After a moment, the man ran out of the kitchen with a mouth full of cookies, and he was succeeded by Nielsen, unhappy, but smiling.

Yeah, some things never change.

* * *

The room was playing Christmas music. Everybody was having fun, forgetting about the problems.

"Hey, Claud" Steve approached the girl "Shall we dance?" She looked at the guy and immediately responded.

"Sure"

They danced, without interrupting each other, ignoring the others. Until some time.

"God, Pete, grow up!" Myka entered the room and sat on the couch.

"What? What did I do?" Lattimer ran after his wife and sat down across from her.

"That's right, you did nothing. NOTHING!" woman nervously wind hair on her finger, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Myka, well, forgive me .." Pete put his arm around her, but Mrs. Lattimer took her husband's hands and moved to the chair. The man muttered something unintelligible, but then calmed down. He knew that Myka doesn't want to say so. It's just hormones. "Mykes ..." He sat down beside his beloved, and she buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

Young people laughed softly.

"Promise me, if we ever have children, you will not hold me hysteria" Steve said, looking at the pair.

"I promise" said Claudia "And since when do you think that we have children?" grinned the girl and the guy just hugged her.

* * *

"Hey, what did you want to talk about?" asked Claudia, leaving the street. Before her was Steve who thought about something.

"I just... We... I need to tell you something" seems to be a guy nervous. And it hasn't disappeared from the girl.

"Steve..." she said slowly, looking at him. "What's wrong?" agent looked up at his girlfriend and said, smiling corners of his lips.

"Just wanted to give you a gift" the redhead rolled her eyes.

"You could do it in the house" she said, still not realizing what Steve hides from her. The guy at this time out of his pocket a small box. Claudia eyes widened. She seems to have understood that for the gift Steve wanted to give her personally.

"Claud, I..." the guy was very nervous. Of course, they loved each other, but fear that the girl refuses increased with each passing moment. "I.. Just wanted to say... I love you and want us to stay together," Claudia stared into the eyes of the guy. "Overall... Claudia Donovan, will you marry me?" girl wanted to say something, but seems to have lost the power of speech. For Steve same time it seemed like an eternity, but a few seconds later, Claudia finally answered.

"Yes"

Just one word, but it has brought so much joy to both. Steve sigh of relief. She agreed. Agreed. His happiness knew no bounds.

He carefully put the ring on the bride's finger, and a tear rolled down from her cheek.

"I love you" she whispered, sobbing quietly. The guy smiled, pulling the girl and kissed her.

"I love you too"


	5. Important conversation Part One

Couple lying on the bed in their B&B room when Claudia asked an unexpected question.

"What name do you like?" Steve stared at the girl.

"What?" he asked.

"What name do you like?" quietly she repeated her question.

"Uh.. Well, I think Claire sounds good." after a while the guy said, looking at his wife. He didn't understand what she wants to achieve. She sat up in bed and looked off into the distance.

"Hmm, Claire Jinks," she mused. "Sounds beautiful," she smiled dreamily. Steve thought, and then looked up in surprise at her.

"Claudia," he drawled. "You do not want to tell me anything?" redhead turned to her husband and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Well.. Actually, I do. Know, the thing is..." she said, nervously twisting her hair. "In general, lately I'm not feeling well, so I went to the doctor and... "she pulled out a piece of paper from the bedside table and handed it to the guy. Steve got a grasp in the paper.

"Three weeks," Claudia looked expectantly at the guy. She was afraid of his reaction. "That is, eight months later..."

"We're having a baby," she continued, still staring at her husband.

"But it's... great!" exclaimed Steve.

"Are you happy?" Claudia asked a little insecure.

"Sure," the guy looked at his wife. "And can it be otherwise?" she sighed with relief.

She really didn't know how to tell him. Afraid that he wouldn't understand. That he didn't want a child.

"I'm so stupid," she said a little sadly. Steve was surprised. Had she expected him to a different reaction? Did she really think he would leave her?

He got out of bed and took her in his arms.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she cried. "Let me go, it's hard for you!" redhead laughed loudly, probably the first time in recent time.

"Not at all" guy kissed his beloved girl, still without dropping her on the floor. She hugged his neck.

"I was afraid you wouldn't understand..." Claudia whispered.

"You're right," Steve said, and threw the girl on the bed. "You're so stupid," he said, drawling. Redhead raised an eyebrow. "How could you even think of such a thing?" Jinks asked, kissing his wife.

She slapped him lightly on the chest.

"I can. I have hormones" protested ex-Donovan, looking at the guy. He chuckled.

"Yeah, found the excuse," he said, kissing her again.

The girl turned back to her husband.

"Why Claire?" she asked, bringing a finger patterns on his chest.

"What?"

"You said Claire," she started to clarify. "It's a girl's name. You could tell Scott or Brian, but chose this. Why?"

"I don't know," the guy said and thought. "But now I think it's a girl"

"Why do you think so?"

"I just know," Steve said, hugging his wife.

"Well, everything is possible," she smiled. "And yet, agree, it was unexpected!"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, confused.

"Well, we've been married for only two months and I'm already pregnant. Thee nothing surprises?" Claudia asked with a smile, removing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You know, I thought that working in the ATF is the maximum that I would have, but I came to the warehouse. I thought I had good friends until I met you. I thought I could never love, but you came in my life. And now we're married and we will soon have a baby. Maybe that's why I took this news so calmly."

Claudia looked at the guy for a few seconds, and then rolled onto her back and covered her face with her hands. "Hey, Claude," Steve removed her hands from her face. Her eyes were full of tears. "What's wrong?"

Redhead took a deep breath, not taking her eyes from the ceiling.

"It's so... so..." Her voice trembled and tears rolled down her cheeks.

She sat on the bed and buried her nose in her lap.

"Claudia," Steve sat down and put his arm around his wife.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me," she murmured, her nose buried in his shirt. Guy stroked her hair.

"Don't worry." Jinks smiled.

"Claire is a beautiful name," she said, wiping tears, and laughed. The guy looked at her in surprise. "It's the name of my sister, remember?"

Of course! Claire Donovan. How could he forget that Claudia has a sister? But after defeating Valda, miss Donovan disappeared from their lives. Nobody knew where she was, even Claudia.

"I completely forgot about it," admitted Steve, looking at his beloved. She laughed.

"Well, I think she will only be happy if her niece will be named in her honor," she thought for a moment. "Not only in her honor."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked cautiously.

"Well, in the end, our child will need a middle name," Claudia said. "And if you're so sure it's a girl, I want to suggest the name."

The guy looked at his wife. He always learns this glance. Tricky, but at the same time so good, radiating warmth.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hugging his wife.

"Claire Olivia Jinks." It was all she said.

Olivia. Steve have involuntarily recollected his sister. His dear Liv. She was always so cheerful, always ready to come to the rescue...

Claudia was really like her. Even sometimes also looked like Liv.

Steve didn't understand how this girl so quickly sunk into his soul, became a good friend, and, in consequence, true love.

And even now she looked so: her eyes radiated so much heat, so much care. He realized that he wasn't mistaken. She is love-of-his-life.

"It sounds really cool," Steve said, looking up at the memories. Claudia looked at him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I reminded you about her." Murmured the girl.

She had understood everything. That it was hard to him, after the loss of his sister. And how he missed her. She survived the like.

But most of all she cared that she looked like Olivia. She didn't want to remind her beloved about his sister. No, she wasn't jealous or selfish. She just didn't want that every time, again and again, looking into her eyes, he recalled that awful moment when his sister died.

"Stop it," the guy kissed her cheek. "It really sounds great"

She closed her eyes and smiled. Everything went better than she expected. And why she was so afraid?


	6. Important conversation Part Two

Little girl ran into the hallway and opened the door.

"Uncle Pete!" Claire hung around the neck of a man.

"Claire, hello," Lattimer embraced goddaughter and she, broken embraces, confused staring at him.

"And where's aunt Myka and Jim?" Her voice was disappointment. Of course, she probably wanted to see James, her best friend.

"Don't worry, they will come later," Pete reassured the girl and her face appeared happy smile. "Well, where are your parents?" Lattimer asked, rubbing his hands.

* * *

Friends sat on the porch and talked about something, occasionally glancing at the children playing in the backyard.

Boy about six years old with dark brown hair was a copy of his father. The same eyes, the same smile, the same cheerful, mischievous character. He sat on the grass and trying to prove something to his friend, the little red-haired girl who stubbornly refused to listen to him.

"They definitely have something to hide, I'm sure!" James argued. Claire just snorted in disbelief looking at the friend.

"No, they would have told us," she said, folding her arms across her chest. Although they were best friends, but they could argue with each other for hours.

"Oh, no," the boy frowned. "I know, I heard dad said something about a secret."

"Uncle Pete wouldn't have anything to hide just like that," said Claire. "Since they didn't tell us, so it's not necessary."

"I'm still going to find out what happens."

"And how are you going to do this?" redhead asked little interested, looking at her friend. The boy got up from the grass.

"I will work like dad," he said proudly. "Like a real agent!"

* * *

The boy crept quietly from the stairs located in the hallway to the door of the living room, where sat the adults.

"James!" Lattimer spun around and saw his friend standing on the stairs.

"Shh," he hissed. "Otherwise, you reveal me!"

"Reveal?"

"I've been watching them from ambush, as a real agent." said the boy and went to the door, peering through the keyhole.

Claire thinking about something, still standing on the stairs. After a moment, she was next to her friend.

"Jim," she said slowly, shaking his shoulder. "Jim, and can I come with you?"

"Girls can't be agents!" James replied immediately, without being distracted from his work.

Claire frowned, offended looking at Lattimer.

"My mother was an agent, I can too!" she retorted.

"No, you're too little."

"And here is no!"

"And here is yes!"

"No!" girl quietly stamped her foot on the floor. "I can be an agent too. Like mom and dad."

Children stood for a long time and looked at each other. Everyone stood his ground and wasn't going to back out.

This conversation could go on even longer, but James surrendered due confident look of the friend.

"Well, so be it," he sighed. "But you will be my assistant."

"Got it!" girl hugged the boy. "Thank you, Jim. What do we do?"

* * *

When adults have left the living room, the kids have got there.

"What now?" Claire asked.

"We should to hide," James thought. "But where.."

"Maybe there?" girl pointed to a small fort, located in the corner of the room. "Dad and I built a fort and didn't have time to take it apart."

"Claire, you're a genius!" Lattimer said, but heard footsteps, grabbed his friend by the arm and dragged into the building.

Inside fort was dark, but a small ray of light illuminated it. Fortunately, both children were able to stay there comfortably.

Once everyone was in the living room, friends began to listen to the conversation.

"So, you have told him?" asked a woman's voice. The answer was a Pete's sigh.

"Not yet," he said after a while. "We don't know how to tell him."

Jim held his breath, listening to every word. He imagined with what face father said this, as mother nodded in assent, twirling a strand of her hair on finger.

"Tell it like it is," continued all the same female voice. "I don't think he will upset. Conversely, children enjoy this."

"Claudia, it's very hard," said Myka finally. "You haven't been in this situation and don't understand."

"That's hard to tell James that you're pregnant?" Steve asked, surprised.

James, sitting in the shelter, want to say something, but Claire stopped him in time, covering his mouth with her hands.

"I'm afraid that he wouldn't understand," said Mrs. Lattimer sad. "Because children often think that if there are new kids in the family, parents love them most."

"But it's not," replied Claudia. "Guys, James is clever boy, he knows that with the advent of the second child you will not love him less."

"You think so?" Pete returned to the conversation.

"Sure," followed minute pause.

"If you were in our place, you wouldn't have argued this."

"We are in your place." Steve said.

Now it was the turn Claire to be surprised. Although she was little, but perfectly understood what was going on.

"You... You're pregnant?" Lattimers exclaimed in unison. Apparently the girl nodded.

"But why are you silent?" Myka asked. It's not difficult to guess that she was smiling. Even her voice was joy.

"We have recently learned it," said Mrs. Jinks. "And don't want to say ahead of time. Moreover, we still haven't said Claire."

"We said," Steve chuckled. "Hey, you two, get out!"

Friends came out of hiding, their heads down. How could they reveal?

"Eavesdropping is not good." Myka said with preachy tone, looking at the children.

"Sorry," replied in one voice guys. "We wanted to know what is your secret."

Pete frowned, looking at children.

"Don't blame Claire," James said suddenly, noticing the look of his father. "I wanted to be like you, a real agent. And she tried to dissuade me. It's my fault." in the same breath admitted boy. Claire looked with admiration at her friend.

"We are not going to blame you," Claudia said softly, urging children to sit on the sofa. "Just promise us that no longer will do so, ok?" guys nodded in agreement and sat beside their parents.

Of course, they more than once will do that. But do adults need to know about it?

"And you fellow," Pete patted his son's hair. "Interceded for her. That I understand, a real man."

The boy smiled to his father and looked at Claire. Girl sitting in front of in the arms of her mother.

"Is it true?" Jim asked. "Do you really will have a baby?"

"Yes, honey," said Myka. "You will have a little brother or sister."

"And I too, huh?" Claire looked questioningly at her parents. Steve stroked his daughter's hair.

"Yeah, you too."

Children looked at each other and jumped down from the sofa, gave each other high five. In the end, they learned the secret.


	7. New beginning

Outside the window was beautiful weather. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Truly a great day for Univille.

Young girl standing in front of a mirror and nervously screw strand of red hair on her finger.

"And what if he changes his mind?" she asked, looking back.

"Claudia, calm down," Myka straightened Claudia's dress "Everything will be fine."

"You think so?" redhead asked, turning to her friend.

"Sure," the woman smiled. "Claudia, listen. Fear is normal. You have no idea how I was afraid before the wedding. So don't worry. Steve loves you and you know it," she nodded. "Everything will be fine." Claudia smiled a little and looked in the mirror again. Her red hair was pulled back in a simple but elegant hairstyle and on her head flaunted refined silver tiara. She was dressed in a crisp white dress with a form-fitting corset and falling skirt.

Suddenly she laughed.

"What's the matter?" Myka surprised, sitting in a chair. Claudia sat down opposite her.

"It's just... I never thought that everything would be like this..." she pointed to herself. "This is too weird for me." she concluded a little quiet, looking down. Myka smiled.

"You know, I also never thought that I would have something with Pete. When we started working in the warehouse, I thought he was an idiot," Donovan laughed. "And then we started dating. Then I thought that nothing more will not come, but we were married. And now I'm pregnant! Just think how things have changed. You had no idea that everything would turn out, didn't you?"

"Yes," with a sigh, said Claudia. "At first, Steve seemed to me boring. He always followed all the rules. But when I returned him..." she paused for a moment, but soon continued. "Something has changed. I mean, between us. And this metronome.. I'm always afraid when I felt his pain. But after all the events associated with Paracelsus all so twirled. I didn't understand what happened. We just... "

"Acquaint now thyself?" woman suggested.

"Yeah, something like this," the redhead nodded. "And then... This wedding. God, Myka, I'm so scared!" cried the girl. Myka got up and came to her friend and hugged her shoulders.

"Hey, everything will be good. Believe me." Donovan smiled.

Then someone knocked on the room door and poked out someone's excited face.

"Claudia, you're already... Wow!" Arthur walked into the room and views of women approached him.

"You wanted to say something, Artie?" Myka asked, smiling corners of her lips. The man adjusted his glasses.

"Yes, I... I just wanted to ask, are you ready?" he was stammered. Claudia laughed.

"We are ready, Artie." she said, and rose from her chair. Here it comes.

* * *

"So today..."

"Pete, that's enough," interrupted him Steve "I know what you mean. Don't do that." man visibly saddened, but his sadness almost immediately turned to joy. Lattimer came into the room, rubbing his hands and looking at the friend slyly.

"Steeevee," he drawled, sitting in a chair. The guy looked at him in surprise. "Jinksyyy!" continued in the same tone Pete, with a smile looking at the agent.

"Pete, what're you doing?" Steve asked warily. He just looked at the friend slyly smiled.

"Oh, nothing," Lattimer collapsed in a chair, legs crossed. "Just today..."

"Oh, shut up!" shouted Jinks. He was already sick to death of Pete talk about the wedding. About HIS wedding. Why does everyone say that he should do? In the end, he's getting married today, and they are not.

"Dude, calmer," Pete threw up his hands as if in surrender. The man knew that the guy is worried. He's so loved Claudia. "So, let's go." he rose from his chair and walked over to Steve.

"What... Where?"

"You'll find out." Pete said, displaying man of the room.

The men went to the back yard and stopped.

"Well, and why we came here?" Steve asked, adjusting his shirt. Pete smiled.

"Look around." guy stared to friend, but looked.

Backyard of the hotel was decorated with white chrysanthemums. Steve smiled. He well remembered the night when they pondered about their wedding and Claudia proudly stated that "Roses is corny!"

A little further, a pair of rows of chairs and a small arch, decorated with all the same chrysanthemums. She loved this flowers.

"You're worried for nothing," he heard a Pete's voice somewhere far away "She loves you. You love her. You are made for each other, Steve!" The guy looked off into the distance, and smiled again. He knew what to do.

* * *

Claudia was standing near the window when someone approached her and put his arm around her waist. The girl turned around in surprise.

"What're you doing here?" she asked, looking at the guy.

"I can't already come to you?" Steve asked, looking at his beloved.

"You're no one said that to see the bride before the wedding is a bad omen?" she said, stepping back a bit.

"Do you believe in omens?" with a slight smile he asked, don't breaking the embrace. She smiled nervously.

"Why not?" He thought for a moment and then pulled out a player. "What.. What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Calms you." he smile and give one of the headphones to her. She looked at the groom and insert the earphones. He repeated her actions and turn on the player. Began to play soft music.

_Gravity pulls and _

_We fall from the clouds ... _

The girl smiled.

"You love this song, right?" Steve asked, pulling Claudia to himself. Redhead laughed softly.

"Yeah, I love," she said "But who, if not you know about it?" Steve smiled. He was glad that he was able to distract her from all the fuss.

They began to dance.

_All that I'm asking for _

_Is that you need nothing more _

She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"This is the most unusual of all dance" remarked Claudia.

_And nothing comes in between _

_Our love and it's fragile scene _

He spun her and pulled her to him again. So close that they felt the breath of each other.

"I know." replied the guy, looking at her. They have been through so much. They fought with the wicked, saving people from the action of artifacts. Not even death separated them.

_All that I'm asking for_

_You're all that I'm asking for_

She looked into his eyes. Blue eyes. It had so much warmth, so much love. They really found each other.

_In the still of your hands_

_Anything is possible_

They stopped and simply standing in each other's arms for a long time, enjoying the moment. They have a whole life ahead, so why hurry?

_All that I'm asking for_

_You're all that I'm asking for_

The song is almost over, and they stood and looked at each other. This day was supposed to bring a lot.

Of course, they were both afraid of further life. But why fear, if there's one you love. Who loves you. For whom you are more than life.

_It's in the past tense,_

_There's no making sense of it now_

"I love you." whispered Claudia, cute smile.

Steve looked at her. Such a sweetheart. Such a beautiful. His girlfriend. His future wife.

"And I love you, Claude."

* * *

Blue sky was clear and the sun's rays illuminated all around, decorating the perfect ceremony.

In the backyard of B&B gathered guests - only the people closest to the future newlyweds.

Pete and Myka Lattimer - the best friends of the bride and groom - sat in the front row, waiting for the start of the ceremony. Next to them were three women: Abigail Cho, the owner of the hotel, Irene Frederick and Helena Wells, miraculously reappeared in warehouse agents life.

Not far from them sat Steve's mother, Emma Jinks, and next to her sat Claire Donovan and Joshua Donovan with his girlfriend, Rachel. They are also planning to get married soon.

Finally, in the backyard appeared the bride. Artie led her, holding her hand as a sign of support. But he worried not less. After all, Claudia was to him like a daughter, so her wedding was exciting event for Nielsen.

Once they reached the altar, Arthur gave the girl's hand to her fiance and took his seat.

Steve looked at his partner. Is she his bride? And now is their wedding. Just a few minutes and they become husband and wife.

But not so long ago they didn't even think about this.

Steve smiled, remembering the old days.

When he came to the warehouse, he thought that everything here is also, as in the ATF: purely working relationship. But having worked a bit at the warehouse, the guy realized how he was wrong.

And then he was sent on a mission with Claudia. She seemed to him then arrogant, insolent child. Although none of them noticed how quickly things have changed.

Some time later, they became friends. Best friends. This continued until a certain mission. His mission.

The time he spent working for Sykes, seemed an eternity to him. The guy is constantly fighting the urge to call his partner, tell her everything. More than anything, he was afraid that she considers him a traitor. And his fears came true. For a short time, but it was. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to. And when he had sent the gun at her, in her eyes he saw fear. She was afraid of him.

Of course, he told her all, explained, and she realized. She believed him, even though she could not do this. And his heart was calm.

But finally everything has changed since his return. When Claudia returned him with a metronome, Steve was constantly thinking about her. What prompted her to take such a risk, how not to hurt her. And why he didn't notice her before.

Her sweet smile, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes... Of course, he saw it all, but didn't pay any attention. Steve didn't think he could fall in love with his partner, his best friend. But it happened and he had to hide his feelings. In order not to lose her.

But once the emotions took over and he revealed his feelings. He kissed her, not waiting for an answer. Just don't have the strength to resist.

What was his surprise, when these feelings were mutual. It was probably one of the best moments in his life. And this moment is still going on. Because she was close by.

Claudia, looking into the eyes of a loved one, thinking the same thing.

All too quickly changed.

First coming to the warehouse, she couldn't think what it might lead. Her purpose was to save her brother, and then she was going to forget about this mysterious warehouse and start a new life. But everyone who goes into the warehouse, will not be able to leave just like that. And she couldn't.

After some time, she no longer perceived as a child and began to consider a full-fledged agent. Then Steve appeared in her life.

The guy that defines a lie, not having a sense of humor (as it turned out, it wasn't the case) - it would appear what can bind them together?

But they were best friends, one whole. And no one could imagine them apart.

And then a strange feeling completely changed her life.

Claudia still remember the day when she thought of any relationship with Steve. And it wasn't a friendly relationship.

It was the day of his return. And after that day, after she looked into his live eyes, this thought haunted her. She knew between them there can be no relationship. They just partners, best friends and nothing more. So she thought. They both. And then everything changed.

Confessing their feelings, they began to spend more time together, learned a lot about each other and eventually fell in love, the strongest love. This is a sincere feeling was growing with each passing day. And now they're getting married.

First met, they couldn't even think about friendship, not that of romantic relationships and marriage.

And here they stand to each other, it remains to say one phrase and they officially become husband and wife. One family.

"Yes, I will."

"Yes, I will."

One phrase, but it is so much changed. Smiling, they exchanged rings and here it is, the first kiss as husband and wife.

Now he is officially her husband. Now she is officially 'missis Jinks'.

Greetings, smiles, tears and, of course, a lovely evening - that what awaited them now. And there is still a whole life full of joy and happiness.

* * *

Morning sun penetrated the bright room, illuminating all around. Including its inhabitants. Young girl, up to this point sleeping sweetly, squeezed her eyes shut, but after a moment opened her eyes sleepily eyeing all around.

First, that understand Claudia when she woke up was they with Steve lay very close to each other. She was lying on his chest and his arm around her. She looked at the guy. He looked so relaxed, so peaceful. Of course, she had seen him so, but now it seemed to her a new one. Something has changed.

And then the memories came flooding back to her. Excitement, doubt, ceremony... ceremony! After all, they had a wedding.

"Oh my God," whispered Claudia, turning over on her back and covering her face with her hands. Yesterday there was a wedding. Their wedding with Steve. Now they are officially married. She smiled, thinking about it. Undoubtedly, it was the happiest day of her life, but get used to the fact that now she's 'Mrs. Jinks' will be very difficult.

"Have pity that said 'yes'?" Claudia turned her head and saw Steve, looking at her with a smile on his face.

"How could you think so," she said, lightly hitting him on the shoulder, and smiled. "I never regret it!"

He looked into her eyes, as if trying to figure out if she tells the truth. Actually, he was sure of it, even without his lie detector, but the habit of checking each word remained.

"I hope so.." after a while he said, and brushed a strand of hair that fell over her face.

"You don't have to worry about it," she assured him. "I've already said that I would never change my mind. My opinion hasn't changed"

Claudia sat up in bed and looked around. Things were scattered throughout the room, her dress was on the closet, shoes lying by the window. The girl smiled. It was a rough night.

Steve suddenly pulled her to him and began to tickle.

"What are you doing?" Claudia laughed loudly, trying to escape from his powerful hands. "Stop it!"

He stopped for a moment and hugged her, giving her a light kiss.

"Oh, no. You're my wife now, so you will not get off of me so easily," they both smiled and looked into each other's eyes.

Undoubtedly, it was the end. The end of their previous life. But it's not bad. On the contrary, they will have a new life together, with all the difficulties and hardships, as well with joy and happiness.

It was the end, but they were not afraid. After all, the end is a new beginning.


	8. What is the outcome of jealousy

**Author's Note: This is my vision of how Claudia announced her second pregnancy. Honestly, though I love this couple to death, I didn't believe that family life can be so perfect: without tears, scandals and quarrels. So I described the situation this way. Perhaps this chapter is out of character, but this is only a fantasy, right? :) In any case, hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"What are you talking about? That's just stupid!" cried the girl, moving to the window.

"And what do you want from me? Everything was just so."

"That's not true!" in the same tone replied Claudia, covering her face with her hand. "You know that's not true, but you don't want to hear me!"

Steve looked at her. It's been a long time since they were married. For nearly six years, they married, they have a daughter. And this is their first quarrel.

"You're not right," he shouted. "I can hear you fine, but what you say, it's simply impossible to understand!"

"Stop that!" in her eyes was tears. "I can't hear it!"

"Then maybe I should go?!" exclaimed Steve.

"Maybe you should!" Claudia shouted in response.

The guy without wasting a minute, left the room, slamming the door.

The girl stood still for a while, just looking at a single point. When she finally realized what had happened, tears streaming down her cheeks. Claudia leaned against the wall and slowly moved down. Sitting on the floor, she pulled her knees close to the chest and gave way to tears.

* * *

The girl woke up from someone shaking her shoulder. Opening her eyes, she saw her daughter sitting beside her on the bed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Claudia asked, pushing hair, which fell on the girl's face.

Claire stared at her mother, without saying a word. Though she was young, but well aware that something is wrong. And the absence of a father in two weeks isn't added assurance that all will be well.

"What happened between you and dad?" Claire finally said, her eyes fixed on the mother.

Claudia sat up on her elbows and looked at her daughter.

"It's very hard to explain," she stopped. She's really nothing said Claire about her quarrel with Steve. But their daughter was too intelligent not to guess what's what.

"Try," said the girl. "I want to know what's going on."

She sighed. Well, what she will say? That her parents divorce? She lived without parents and, though it's a different situation, she knew that it would be very difficult to her daughter.

"You know, sometimes it happens: a long time living together, people get tired. They need a break from each other, to be alone," Claire lay on the bed and hugged her mother.

"Mom?" she called softly.

"What, darling?"

"You don't love dad?"

"Of course I love," without even thinking she replied. After all, nothing has changed. Her feelings the same. Maybe they just don't fit together. "Love so much."

"Then why did he go?" cried the girl.

Claudia said nothing. She just didn't know what to say.

"I miss him," murmured Claire, sobbing quietly. Claudia stronger pressed her to him.

"I miss him too," she said. "You know that you can to see him at any time, huh?"

"It's different," said the girl. "I want him to come home. To keep things as before!"

"Me too, dear. I also want it," the girl sat up in bed, bursting out of her mother's arms.

"Then why did not you do something?" she exclaimed.

"Look, Claire, it's not so easy..."

"You said all is not easy," said Claire. "Have you ever tried to do something? None. So you just don't want it. You don't want dad to come home!" girl jumped out of bed.

"Claire... Claire!" but she didn't hear her mother's words, because she ran out of the room.

Claudia buried in the pillow and cried. Now her daughter condemns her. And she really can't do anything. Not alone.

* * *

"Claire!" Claudia called her daughter again, but she never came down. "Claire, get down!"

"Claire Olivia Jinks!" shouted a familiar male voice. On the second floor was heard rapid footsteps, and a moment later the little red-haired girl was already running up the stairs.

"Daddy!" girl hung around his neck is not the father.

"Hi, Claire," Steve smiled.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Claire exclaimed.

"Me too," replied the guy, and glanced at the yet-wife.

"Honey, go and dress," Claudia said softly.

"I'm going to granny, right?" received a nod in response, the girl quickly ran upstairs.

"You told her?" Steve walked over to the girl.

"Not yet," she said. "I don't want to do it alone."

"Oh, but you're not alone!"

"Don't start it again," interrupted Claudia. "You know, that's nothing between us and nothing can't be."

"You could tell me that you meet with your ex," said Jinks, slowly moving to cry.

"Don't scream at me," protested Claudia. "We met by chance, talking, well, what of it? We hadn't seen for nine years, it's normal that we would become interesting to talk!"

"Now you can talk almost every day!"

"Thank you for permission, I will do so. Now I'm a free woman, so I can do whatever I want!"

For quarrel couple didn't notice them watched a little girl.

"Please, I don't care!" man opened the door and left the house. "I'll wait in the car," he snapped, leaving the yard.

The girl hid her face in her hands and cry. In last time, she's too often cries because of him.

She felt little hands touched her shoulder.

"Mommy..." Claire stared at her mother with her blue eyes. _His eyes_.

"It's all right, sweety," Claudia wiped tears on her cheeks and smiled. "Run, dad, probably have been waiting for you."

Embracing mother, the girl reluctantly left the house, constantly looking back.

Once the car was out of sight, she again gave way to tears. Now she was alone, and it makes no sense to hold back.

* * *

"Claire," Steve turned to his daughter, drove up to the his mother's house. "Look, I know that this is hard, but.. I don't think it's worth telling to your grandmother about what is happening in our family."

"In our?" she asked in surprise.

"Claire.. Yes, in spite of what happens, we are still a family."

"In the family all love each other!" Claire exclaimed. "And we have all the way around!" she shouted and ran out of the car. On the threshold she was waiting by Emma - Steve's mother - who was really surprised this mood of granddaughter.

She looked at her son, indicating that she wanted to talk, but the guy, ignoring the look, went away.

* * *

A quiet evening in the suburbs of New York was interrupted by the insistent knocking at the door.

The girl quickly went down the stairs and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?" Claudia was surprised, looking at her husband.

"Claire's gone," Steve said quickly. It was evident that he was worried and in a hurry.

"She's what?!" cried the girl. "How it can happened? She was under the care of your mother!"

"I don't know. She called me and said that Claire is not at home."

"How could she... God, so what are we waiting for?" Claudia ran out into the street after Steve and sat in his car.

A few hours later they were in Jersey.

Quickly left the car, the couple went to the Emma's house.

"Finally you came," the woman dropped them into the house. "I don't know what to think!"

"What happened?" Steve asked, hugging weeping Claudia.

"I don't know," said Emma. "I came into the room, but she wasn't there, I searched all around, calling her... But she's lost..."

"We'll find her," said the guy, taking Claudia from home. "Stay here," he said to his mother. "Maybe she'll be back. And we'll search in the neighborhood."

Several hours of searching yielded no results - Claire was nowhere: neither friends nor in the park or on her favorite playground.

"I'm a terrible mother!" exclaimed Claudia, when their guess again not confirmed.

"Don't say that," replied Steve. "You're a great mother. It's not your fault."

"No, it's my fault," she said. "If not me, none of this would be!"

"Claude," man stopped and took her by the shoulders. "Look, it wasn't your fault that Claire ran away. I'm sure of it," he pulled her to him and hugged. "We'll find her, and all will be well."

"You really think so?" Claudia asked in a trembling voice.

"Yes. I'm more than sure of it."

The girl clung tightly to the guy, trying to calm down.

Suddenly she abruptly pulled away from him.

"I know where she is!"

"What?" Steve surprised. "Where?"

"Do you remember... Do you remember once we went to the lake? She loved it, she said."

"Let's go there!"

Arriving at the lake, the young men out of the car.

It was a beautiful place, lots of trees growing in the meadow, and in the middle of the 'park' was a huge beautiful lake.

Ran right up to it, the couple noticed a little girl, who was sleeping, leaning against a tree.

"Claire!" with one voice they cried and ran to her.

Waking up, Claire wearily looked around. She was very surprised seeing parents together.

"Mom, dad..."

"Are you okay?" Claudia squeezed the girl in her arms.

"All right," she said.

"You're so scared us, darling," she said, a little moving away from her daughter. Steve, who was sitting nearby, removed his hands from Claudia's shoulders and hugged their daughter.

"I just wanted you to stop quarreling," murmured the girl fell asleep on her father's hands.

Steve gently took his daughter in his arms and carried her to the car.

All the way he looked back. Claudia sat behind him, and in her lap quietly snoring Claire.

Girl holding her mother's hand, and Claudia, smiling a little, stroking the hair of her daughter.

Now Steve couldn't understand how could he throw his family. After all, he still loved them. Loved her.

* * *

Little girl lying on the bed, her hands tightly gripping a teddy bear.

The door was slightly open and a small ray of light fell into the room, illuminating the face of the girl.

Claudia was standing near the door, leaning against the wall and watched her daughter. Now everything was all right: she was found and unlikely try to escape again. But the reason why Claire ran away, gave her no peace.

After everything that happened, it was on hers fault. She doesn't blame Steve for what happened. If she was on his place, too, probably wouldn't listen to any excuses.

Although she wasn't guilty. She knew it and was trying to say, but he didn't listen.

"How are you?" the girl closed her eyes, trying to focus.

"Fine," she said, without turning to her companion.

Steve moved closer to the girl.

"Claudia," she closed the door to their daughter's room and turned around. "I'm sorry. I behaved like a fool."

"Surely," she said sarcastically, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Come on. I'm really sorry about what happened."

"And what happened?" she said. "It's all right. Just my husband, a man who knows me better than anyone in the world, think that I could deceive him!"

"Calm down!" exclaimed Steve. "You just don't understand... You would have done the same if you were in my place!"

"Steve," there were tears in the Claudia's eyes. She took the guy's face in her hands and looked at him. "Look at me. Look me straight in the eye," she said, with trembling voice. "I love you. I love you so much, you can't imagine," Jinks stared into her eyes. "And there's only one man, whom I love as much - our daughter," the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Just... Trust me. You can understand, I tell the truth or lie. Believe me, I beg you!" the girl cried, covering her face with her hands.

"Claudia, Claudia!" Steve tried to stop her, but to no avail. "Claude, listen..." couldn't stand her tears, the guy pulled her to him and kissed her.

He didn't like when she cried. After all, he wanted to protect her from all troubles and tribulations. He always felt guilty for her misfortune.

After some time, breaking the kiss, he tenderly looked at his beloved.

"I believe you," he said softly, running his hand over her cheek. "Believe. Forgive me, I was such an idiot!" girl smiled slightly.

"Steve, I need to tell you something..." hugging his neck, she whispered in his ear. "I'm pregnant."

The news stunned the guy. He slowly pulled away from the girl and looked into her eyes.

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"I'm pregnant," said Claudia. "We will have another child."

Realizing what the girl said, Steve smiled, and lifting her up, spun her.

"Carefully!" exclaimed Claudia, smiling.

The guy put his wife on the floor, but still wouldn't let her.

"I love you so much!" he exclaimed, pulling the girl to him. She kissed him and with a smile looked straight into his eyes. "Just promise me something," Steve said quietly. "This time, we immediately know who it will be."

"It can't be otherwise," she said. "I can't stand one more secret!"


End file.
